Adicto a tu sabor
by Aredna-R
Summary: La casa sola, solamente una pareja en ella, un reto entre ambos que ninguno está dispuesto a perder, pero si a tratar de que el otro lo haga.


**Adicto a tu sabor**

La tarde era cálida, bastante para estar a pocas semanas de entrar en lo que sería invierno según lo ya estipulado por la madre naturaleza y a su vez designado por el hombre, la gran casa estaba nuevamente sola, y con ella, la presencia de una joven, que no tenía ni idea de que hacer para pasar el tiempo, hacía rato que había dejado de ver televisión, realmente los programas eran cada vez mas superficiales, plásticos y sin sentido, además claro, de la infinidad de publicidad que agobiaba a algunos, y a otros les dejaba sin un quinto al ser llevados por la obsesión de estar a tono con la sociedad.

**-Aún no entiendo que ganan con dejarnos solos**…-Susurró sin cambiar su posición, es decir, su mentón sobre el dorso de su mano, el codo apoyado sobre la superficie fría y dura de la mesa y simplemente sentada sobre sus piernas, sin mantener la vista fija en ningún lugar en especial- **para colmo esta vez Kasumi se ha olvidado de dejar algo de comer…**-Suspiró con fastidio- **y yo que no puedo hacer nada comestible **–Bufó ante su mala suerte- **¡rayos!** –Elevó su voz poniéndose de pie al instante- **tendré que hacer algo** –Caminó hacia la salida, la cual fue totalmente bloqueada por un joven alto, con un cuerpo bastante bien formado, una mirada que idiotizaría a cualquier chica en su sano e insano juicio y adornando sus finas pero masculinas facciones, con su acostumbrada sonrisa de lado que no es mas que un signo de su gran seguridad y egocentrismo.

La peliazul le miró extrañada, hacía un día y casi por cumplir dos que no le hablaba, había sido un reto lanzado por él, y no sería ella quien perdiera, mucho menos faltando escasas horas para que el reto terminara, y claro está, ella fuese la triunfadora, por ello solo se limitó a mirarle directamente a los ojos, sin intimidarse por ese azul tan profundo, realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, trató de desviarle, y pasar por un corto espacio entre el marco y su bien formado brazo izquierdo, en esos momentos descubierto, para mostrar los buenos resultados del arduo entrenamiento, en su odisea estaba al querer pasar de largo, que se frustró al ver como el chico bloqueaba completamente su paso nuevamente, fue entonces que le miró molesta, desafiante, recibiendo como respuesta la misma mirada de desafío, apuño sus manos e intentó por el otro lado, dando el mismo resultado, es decir, el chico bloqueando el espacio.

La joven se mordió un labio para no gritar de frustración, ese idiota le estaba haciendo enojar para ganar el reto, era un tramposo, pero es que no podía aceptar el perder alguna vez en su vida, se cuestionó a si misma, y sin mas, impotente por no lograr salir y con un hambre de los mil demonios, regreso a ocupar la posición de hacia unos minutos, pudo ver de reojo como el joven caminó para sentarse justamente frente a ella del otro lado de la mesa, ante esto sólo atinó a voltearle la cara, dejándole ver solo su perfil, sin embargo y a pesar de no verle, ni animarse a hacerlo de reojo, sentía como el le miraba fijamente sin perder detalle, ¿pero que rayos le pasaba ahora a ese idiota?, nuevamente se cuestionó en su mente, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba bien, el reto era absurdo si tan solo no hubiesen tenido esa pelea en especial, pensó en ello rememorando el recuerdo en su memoria.

…………………………………

-_Eres un pervertido Ranma!! –gritaba desenfrenadamente una joven peliazul a un joven dueño de unos ojos azules- y un descarado!!! _

_-No fue mi culpa Akane- el joven también gritaba, implantando el mismo enojo en cada frase-_

_-No necesito escucharte, y tampoco te dirigiré palabra alguna –habló sofocada por el coraje del momento- _

_La risa sarcástica del joven no se hizo esperar- No puedes durar ni un día sin dirigirme la palabra Kawaikunee-dijo egocéntricamente-_

_Ante esto la joven integrante de las tres hermanas Tendo, trató de controlar el creciente coraje simplemente apuñando ambas manos- ¿Me estas proponiendo un reto ¡Baka!? –Gritó al sonriente joven-_

_-Si, un reto –terminó por sonreír ligeramente- en dos días no me dirigirás palabra alguna, ni yo a ti, si emitieras algún sonido dirigido a mi, pierdes el reto, lo mismo se aplica en mi –finalizó-_

_Akane le escuchó atenta, se planteo el reto tan analíticamente como le fue posible, es decir, nulamente, su carácter impulsivo nuevamente actúo ante su razón-¡Acepto! –Vio como Ranma aumentaba su sonrisa- pero…cual va a ser el premio –arqueó una de sus cejas mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho- _

_-Tú, si yo gano y en tu caso sería yo –imitó a la chica al cruzar de igual manera los brazos-_

_-Explícate mejor - le miró directamente como si tratase de descubrir cualquier artimaña o alguna palabra oculta de lo que su prometido decía. _

_-Si yo gano, tu comportamiento por el mínimo tiempo de una semana, será el de la sumisión ante mi –rió al ver como la chica se exaltaba – un segundo no te alteres, si tu ganas yo seré el... pongámoslo así, él de la sumisión –hizo una mueca de desagrado por tomar una expresión propia de mujeres, dirigida hacia él._

_La joven rió divertida –El gran Ranma Saotome sumiso…eso si que vale la pena –le miró con altanería- acepto –observó como el chico extendía su mano hacia ella-_

_-Estrechando nuestras manos será como cerremos el reto _

_Akane miró la mano por segundos, pero sin pensarlo decididamente extendió su mano para cerrar con aquel reto, ambos sonreían triunfales, ambos tenían en mente el "No voy a perder por ningún motivo" y tenían decidido cada quien por su parte, que no se iban a dejar vencer._

_--------------------------------------------_

El sonido de unas cajas puestas sobre la mesa, la sacaron de sus pensamientos, ese idiota se había atrevido a ir con Ukyo por comida, y para colmo tenía el cinismo de restregárselo en la cara, era un descarado, le vio casi fulminándole con su castaña mirada, observó atenta cada movimiento, desde el momento en que abría la caja , dejando así en libertad el delicioso olor de aquel Okonomiaky, que no hacía otra cosa mas que alborotar mas su apetito, pero no se doblegaría, se puso de pie y con paso firme salio de la habitación, dejando en ella a un sonriente Ranma.

Caminó hacia la cocina, ya se haría algo ella misma, tenia dos manos saludables y con ellas se proveería del alimento que en esos momentos le hacia falta, reviso el congelador, viendo que no había mucho de donde tomar, Kasumi no había dejado la compra hecha, realmente no ese fin de semana no había sido el mejor, al final solo pudo reunir un cuenco de arroz y un par de verduras, comió lentamente, y paso el alimento con un poco de té, al final limpió lo utilizado y por ultimo se recargó en el desayunador, el caso era que aún tenia un poco de hambre, suspiró fastidiada, hasta recordar algo que le devolviera la sonrisa al rostro, salió con rapidez de la cocina, y subió por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Ranma escucho todo este estruendo algo extrañado, quería que Akane diera su brazo a torcer y aunque le incomodara el comer sin ver que ella hiciera lo mismo, tenia que ser fuerte, ese reto no lo podía perder, por ello continuo comiendo, hasta sentir como la habitación era nuevamente embargada por la presencia de la joven, quien sonriente tomo lugar nuevamente frente a él, siendo separados solo por la rectangular mesa de madera, le miró intrigado, desde su sonrisa hasta lo que había puesto en la mesa, cosa que le hizo sorprenderse, Akane estaba jugando sucio fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Con una amplia sonrisa y sin dejar de mirar al joven, Akane mantenía una caja repleta de chocolates rellenos sobre la superficie de la mesa, estaba empeñada en demostrarle al joven que ella también sabía jugar sucio, y que mejor que con una de las debilidades del joven artista marcial, afortunadamente para ella, recordó que había conservado esa caja de chocolates que días antes le regalaran, eran los favoritos de su prometido, aparte de que todo lo que fuese chocolate era adorado por el joven.

Ranma dejo de comer sus sagrados alimentos, no quitando la vista desde los ojos de su prometida a el movimiento delicado de sus manos al abrir aquella caja tan apetitosamente repleta de chocolates.

Disfrutando su venganza, la joven tomó uno de tantos chocolates, llevándolo lentamente hacia su boca, ante la atenta mirada de Ranma, dio una lenta mordida a aquel dulce tan tentativo, haciendo que parte del relleno se quedara en su labio inferior, lo cual solucionó pasando su lengua lentamente por la zona, ante la mirada intensa del joven, quien sin darse cuenta había dejado caer los palillos que sostuviera segundos antes.

Akane sonrío para sus adentros, seguro su prometido se estaría muriendo por probar los chocolates, así que no dio marcha atrás y finalizo por comer la otra mitad, ante la mirada ya algo extraña de su prometido, eso lo pudo notar, la mirada que ahora le profesaba el joven, no era una que ella conociera o hubiera visto alguna vez en él, y lo que mas le alteró fue el hecho de que sin preámbulos la mesa frente a ella desapareció, cortesía de su prometido, quien ahora se encontraba gateando hacia ella, y afortunadamente había salvado la caja de chocolates.

Si eso era un truco, no estaba resultando nada agradable, fue el pensamiento alarmante de la joven, pero aún así no se movió hasta ver que realmente Ranma iba enserio, estaba sobrepasando los limites necesarios que mantenía como espacio personal y por ello se puso de pie, imitándole del mismo modo su prometido, pero trato de no mostrarse intimidada y con valentía tomo otro chocolate para después proteger la caja tras su espalda, sonrío cínicamente y de un bocado degusto el delicioso dulce ante la ahora…oscurecida mirada del chico.

-Dame la caja Akane…-murmuró roncamente apenas pudiendo controlarse, lo antes visto era más allá de lo que podía soportar-

Akane negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, pues había ganado, dirigió su vista fugazmente hacia el reloj, solo hacían falta cinco minutos y ella sería el ganadora legítima por no haberle dirigido palabra alguna, solo esa escasa distracción bastó para no poder evitar el que ahora, en ese justo momento fuera presa de los fuertes brazos de su apuesto prometido, y no conforme con ello también cautiva de sus labios, lo que le hizo sorprenderse, sintió la presión de los labios intrusos de él, fue extraño en un principio, era su primer beso, bueno el primero estando concientes ambos, poco a poco el joven se aventuró a tratar de explorar la boca de su prometida, quien por segundos se debatió entre que debería hacer, dando por último el pase a aquella nueva experiencia, el beso fue lento, y poco a poco la chica fue relajándose, al punto de abrazar a Ranma por el cuello, lo cual también era necesario ya que de lo contrario tal vez sus rodillas le fallasen, esa caricia tan pasional y dulce a la vez, fue rota por el mismo que la inició, dejando a ambos jóvenes jadeantes y algo sonrosados.

-Ranma…-susurró tímidamente Akane, al sentir la frente de Ranma en al suya, y al mismo tiempo de sentir la calidez de su aliento, jamás pensó que algo así de esa índole fuera a atreverse siquiera a hacer su arrogante prometido, el insensible, el baka que tanto quería, realmente le había tomado por sorpresa- yo…-empezó a decir realmente iba a abrir su alma, si no fuese por las frías y dolorosas palabras que oso decir su prometido después de aquel momento compartido.

El reloj dio las doce de la noche y Ranma solo se limitó a decir- **Ambos perdimos –**Lentamente separó su frente de la de ella, mirándole directamente a los ojos con aquella sonrisa, que Akane no pudo mas que interpretarla como de arrogancia, de egocentrismo, se quiso librar de aquellos brazos que aún la mantenían sujeta- **¿que sucede?** –Los ojos del joven mostraron extrañeza.

**-Eres un idiota Ranma** –Se movía tratando de librarse en vano- **¡como te atreves!** –Estaba dolida pero no se lo demostraría, era una tonta, todo había sido por el entupido reto, era un cretino, como podía jugar con ella de esa manera, todo eso se acumulaba en su mente, mientras trataba de huir de ahí antes que las lágrimas le traicionasen.

**-Espera un momento ¿que rayos esta maquinando tu cabecita creativa ahora?** –Dijo a manera de broma, cosa que no le causo mucha gracia a la chica- **no será que pienses que yo…por lo de…rayos Akane** –Por primera vez en su vida había logrado comprender lo que su bella prometida había formulado erróneamente en su cabeza- **no es lo que estas pensando **–Fijo su vista en la de ella, tratando de expresar toda la sinceridad que podía.

**-¿Ah no? Entonces explícamelo por que yo no encuentro otra explicación **–Le miró dolida deteniendo su forcejeo-

**-Yo…-**De pronto el pánico se apoderó de él, sabía que tenia que decir, en su mente todo estaba bien ordenado, el problema era que su mente no conectaba con su boca para formular palabra y esto termino por desesperar a la chica.

**-Lo sabía, suéltame Ranma!** –Nuevamente se movió tratando de zafarse-

**-No, y quédate quieta**, -Le dijo firmemente- **rayos Akane, lo de hace unos momentos no fue por el reto, no fue una artimaña, fue por que así lo desee y lo sigo deseando** –Liberó tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo a su timidez de hacer acto de presencia.

**-Ranma…-**No esperaba esa declaración, tal vez en un sueño, pero eso no era uno, era un día real en su vida, el la había querido besar…y lo deseaba, algo en su interior se ilumino, no supo que, pero la sensación era extraordinaria- **¿lo dices en serio…?-**Tenia que preguntar, tenia que estar completamente segura.

**-Completamente **–sonrío ligeramente el chico acortando la poca distancia que se había creado entre ellos, a causa de los forcejeos del chica **–¿Me permitirías cumplir mi deseo otra vez...?** –Miró los labios de la joven para luego dirigir su azulada mirada a los pardos ojos de ella, quien con un ligero asentimiento le dio pase nuevamente a sus labios, sus respiraciones se volvían a mezclar, ambos cerraban poco a poco los ojos, los labios casi rozándose a pocos milímetros de completar la unión.

**-¡Ranma, Akane, hemos llegado!** –El sonido de la voz de Kasumi en la entrada les hizo separarse, ambos sumamente sonrojados.

**-Yo…me iré a mi habitación** –Antes de irse le entregó con rapidez la caja de chocolates que todo ese tiempo había mantenido sujeta en su mano derecha y sin más salió de la habitación camino hacia su alcoba, Ranma puedo escuchar como saludaba a la familia y les hacia unas cuantas preguntas sobre el viaje, para después disculparse para irse a descansar.

El mismo pasó por el mismo ritual de Akane, de hecho la familia entera se disculpo para irse a descansar, pues el viaje no había salido como lo habían esperado, por ello era que estaban a esas horas de la noche de regreso, todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones con tal rapidez, todos menos él, quien seguía en el sitio en cual le había dejado su prometida con la caja de chocolates en mano y el mismo lugar desde el cual había saludado a la familia, inconscientemente tomo un chocolate y lo comió de un bocado –Realmente el sabor de Akane es mejor que el de los chocolates… –sonrió para si mismo al descubrir en su frase un nuevo vicio al que sería adicto por toda su vida, un vicio que jamás le saciaría y el cual de ahora en adelante no desperdiciaría momento alguno para probarlo, con estos pensamientos, subió a su habitación, dejando en penumbras el lugar y rindiéndose finalmente a los brazos de Morfeo que no le llevarían a otro lugar que no fuese a esos sueños que noche tras noche aumentarían la necesidad de esa nueva adicción tan exquisita y deseable, que solo una persona en el mundo entero le podría proporcionar y esa era su prometida, la única en su vida, la única para él, y solamente de él.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

Sinceramente no se de donde salió esto, bueno si de mi cabecita loca, pero igual solo empecé a escribir y de ahí no paré, he quedado satisfecha, me ha gustado, espero también sea de su agrado, escribirla me aligero el desahogue del momento.

Debo decir que en un principio pensé en dejarle la victoria a Akane, pero que rayos, mejor preferí que ambos perdieran, así ganaban mas ). Espero sus reviews, les mando saludos y les deseo suerte en su semana.

De antemano esta decir, que los personajes son de su respectiva creadora, y solo hago esto por diversión y amor al arte, sin ningún fin de lucro o extorsión alguna.

Atte.

Aredna-R


End file.
